How scary is Mirajane?
by Merlintime
Summary: Lucy wants to know how scary Mirajane is but what will happen if she finds out the hard way? Enjoy R&R. Warning of little language.


Lucy and Erza were both together taking a walk through the city of Magnolia. Lucy was wondering about a few things but then she had a thought come to her mind.

"Hey Erza, I was wondering something."

Erza looked at her.

"Yes Lucy?"

"I was wondering how you and Mira were as kids?"

Erza smiled closing her eyes.

"Well we were rivals and fought whenever we saw each other."

"Wait, you and Mira were rivals?"

Erza pulled a photo out of her pocket. Lucy looked at the photo and saw that it was a childhood picture of everyone when they were all kids. When Lucy spotted a girl with long white hair put into a ponytail she froze.

"Wait a second. This scary little girl is Mirajane?!"

"Yes."

"I'm lost. How did this turn into that?"

Erza looked at her.

"Well so much has happened but there is something you should know in order to stay on her good side."

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Don't hurt anyone in the guild or make them suffer. Don't try to ignore or hit her when she's talking to you. Worst of all don't ever, I repeat, EVER harm her younger siblings."

"Why, what would happen?"

Erza looked at the ground with a fear look on her face.

"It's a nightmare just to think about it."

"Erza, you're scaring me, what will she do?"

Erza looked at her.

"She will personally torture you and you will be wishing that Master would be the one to do that."

"Mira torturing you? That doesn't sound too bad."

"In her Satan Soul form."

There was a silence and Lucy leaned a little closer.

"Have you been in that problem before?"

"No but once I was in town taking a break from a mission then I saw a man getting beaten half to death by Mira while she was in her Satan Soul form. That night I was told by Master that Mira and I will have to go on a mission together and I couldn't talk my way out of it. For for the whole time on the mission, at night I had to sleep with one eye open just to make sure I was safe."

Lucy was scared then they both jumped when they heard a voice not too far from them.

"Erza, Lucy I've been looking for you."

The two girls turned their heads to see Mirajane coming their way with a sweet smile on her face.

"Master told me about your last mission and how you failed it."

Erza and Lucy felt a shiver go up and down their spine as they looked at Mira who was with them as she continued talking.

"Master told me to punish you two myself and I agreed to it. Don't worry it's going to be fun."

In a heartbeat Erza grabbed Lucy and took off for the hills.

That evening they were both in the forest trying to catch their breath. Lucy looked at Erza and went to her.

"Why did we leave her?"

"She was going to torture us."

"Is it that bad?"

"It's bad enough to scare me."

Lucy blinked. That was true Erza was an S-class mage and so was Mira but if angry, both women were living nightmares themselves.

"So what do we do now, Erza?"

"Stay out of sight."

"Okay I'm sure she won't find us anytime soon. All we have to do is hope and pray that doesn't find us."

Erza looked at Lucy with a nervous smile.

"That's a dream you can hold on to."

"What do you mean?"

"Mira never loses anyone. If anyone ever ran from her she will hunt them down."

"And what happens wen she finds them?"

Erza hugged her knees.

"I don't know, I didn't stick around to find out."

"So then we're screwed?"

"Oh, we're beyond screwed."

"So we're fucked?"

"Pretty much yeah."

Both girls were hugging their knees in a far corner.

After a while of sitting in the cave doing nothing Lucy looked at Erza.

"Maybe she went back back to the guild. I mean, we did run fast."

"Nope."

"What about you requip magic? That will keep you safe right?"

"Lucy, when Satan Soul is activated she can break my armor just by grabbing it. That's how strong she is."

"So what do we do?"

"As long as Mira is still out there, I'm not coming out."

"Well, I'm going to at least check outside."

"Don't go Lucy, I have a feeling she's nearby."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

Lucy left out of the cave but didn't see anyone. She smiled then went back inside the cave.

"Hey Erza, she's not-"

Lucy froze in her tracks when she saw that Erza wasn't in the cave.

"Erza?"

Lucy went in further into the cave but soon she saw a large bed with candles everywhere. Lucy blinked in confusion then turned around only to be face to face with Mira who was in her Satan Soul.

"You came to the wrong cave, but at the right time."

Lucy began to back away.

"Wait, where's Erza?"

"I already punished her now it's your turn."

"Promise you won't do any permanent damage to me?"

Mira smirked.

"Who said anything about a beating?"

Lucy just looked at her.

"So what are you going to do to me?"

"Do I really have to say it? Look behind you."

Lucy looked behind her at the bed then looked back at Mira.

"You can't be serious."

Mira chuckled.

"I have been wanting to do this for a while now."

Lucy looked for an exit but was grabbed by her arm and dragged to the bed.

"Nu-uh, you're not going anywhere."

Lucy was pushed onto the bed then Mira straddled her waist pinning both her wrists above her head with one hand. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt Mira caressing her neck with those claws of hers.

"Oh Lucy, you look more tasty in my eyes when you're nervous."

Mira came closer and began to nibble on Lucy's neck. Lucy almost whimpered when she felt Mira's sharp teeth graze on her skin then she looked at Mira.

" That's going to leave a mark, Mira. Are you going to be gentle?"

Mira looked at her with an evil grin.

"I wasn't planning on it."

Mira gave a passionate kiss to Lucy.

"Oh Lucy, I have always wanted to know what it would be like to have you in my bed and doing whatever I wanted to you."

Lucy looked at her nervously with a tear forming.

"How long to plan to keep me like this?"

The look that Mira gave next made Lucy wanting to cry.

"Don't worry Lucy, the fun is just beginning. You're going to be my pet until I am satisfied."

Lucy trembled in fear as Mira came closer.

**The next day**

At the Fairy Tail guild Erza was eating cake but then she looked to see that Lucy was coming.

"Lucy, what happened to you?"

Lucy sat next to her with a nervous smile.

"Mira, is something else."

"What did she do to you?"

Erza frowned a little and leaned closer.

"Where did you get those bite marks on your neck?"

"It's a long story."

They both looked over their shoulder to see Mira coming to them.

"Hey there, you two."

Mira went to Lucy and whispered something in her ear. After that she stood up and left. Erza looked at Lucy to see that she had her head down.

"Is something wrong Lucy?"

"She wants me to help her with something so I have to go."

"But you didn't answer my question though."

"Don't worry, I'm sure these marks will soon increase."

With that Lucy left leaving a confused Erza.

The end.

**AN: I hope you all liked the story. This was my first try to write this kind of plot. Let me know what you all think of this story, take care!**


End file.
